


【奇異鐵】早安，Tony

by leci1028



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028





	【奇異鐵】早安，Tony

第一部分：特級突發法師與總裁談戀愛  
  


【迷些路】

這很難解釋，夕陽落下而餘暉灑落在街道上，本該溫暖的色彩卻令夢裡的Stephen慌張不安。

事實上，那也不是街道，他不確定那是什麼地方，莫名其妙的光彩、冰冷陰暗的地下鐵、空無一物的停車場。

這是哪裡？這是何處？三處不同的地方混雜在一起，而他就站在一個奇怪的空間裡面，表情一如失去方向的孩子那般困惑無助－－不，他現在的確是孩子，那手是如此弱小那身軀是如此孱弱。

他握不住方向盤，他無法控制他的車子，那輛車子直直衝入黑暗之中。

救命，救命救命救命救救我救救我啊啊啊啊啊啊－－

尖叫聲迴盪在空間，卻隨著無聲的空氣消散開來。這是為什麼？這不合理！不合理！他忍不住哭了起來，眼淚一滴、兩滴啪嗒啪嗒地落在地面，而地面就像毫無活物的水池一般，眼淚落下引起一點一點的漣漪，然後消失。

他突然害怕起來了，若是自己如同這眼淚落在池水中，最後被無止盡的遺忘怎麼辦？

不再有人記得，不再有任何的－－

……不再有任何的遺忘。

不、不！不要！

他開始恐慌、驚慌失措，用受傷而發顫的雙手抓著臉頰。

怎麼辦？

怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼－－

『不要哭。』那是一道突兀的男性嗓音，但是那聲音彷彿是來自於非人般的電子音。而電子音的音波就這麼擴散在整個空間，就像剛剛讓他不安的橘紅夕陽那樣籠罩Stephen的全身。然而這不會讓他恐慌，反而開始令他有著滿滿莫名的安心感，既陌生又熟悉，舒適的感覺。而伴隨著聲音的出現，一抹張揚的金紅色身影就這麼衝破他眼前的天空。他看不清那為何物，卻聽電子音安撫著他：『再一下，我就在下一個路口。』

他張開了手，在Stephen碰觸到他以前變成了一名穿著工衣的男子。

山羊鬍、蜜糖色、海洋藍。

胸口那造型特殊的反應爐散發出熒熒藍色光芒。

『再一下。』他輕聲說：『我就在下一個路口。』

『我等你。』

溫柔一如寒冬中的焦糖瑪奇朵，讓他擁有重新站起的力量。  
  


【愛情的味道會是什麼】

副標題：爸，你不該寵他，不然他會被糖分以及糖尿病所殺

事情是發生在Peter第五次阻止他的父親－－那個據說是什麼什麼有錢花花公子慈善家，而現在是鋼鐵人兼任至尊法師丈夫再兼發明家，搞不好還順帶兼職英雄武器研發的父親。

到底鋼鐵人是本業還是武器研發是本業Peter也說不太清楚，倒是他曾經試圖阻止他這個爸爸在家庭近況表的職業欄上填上至尊法師合法性伴侶這一個稱號。

「爸，今天才剛開始而已，你就吃了兩盒，兩盒甜甜圈！」他說：「你知道一個甜甜圈的熱量糖分以及脂肪有多高嗎！」Peter張著還在努力成長的雙手，像母雞護小雞一樣護著他身後的第三盒甜甜圈。可惜他爹不是這麼好解決的傢伙，他好歹也是復仇者聯盟的戰神（「是顧問。」Tony的丈夫涼涼地說），他晃了晃手裡的羅賴把，眼神閃過一絲冰寒：「Peter.Stark-Strange，我警告你。」他的父親睜著那雙佈滿血絲眸子說：「甜甜圈是你爸爸的動力來源，沒甜甜圈，心臟不會跳。」他用手裡的羅賴把威嚇著，而表情毫無道理的霸道，那句子是毫無道理的亂講，這讓Peter幾乎是要臣服在這個甜甜圈喪屍爸爸的工作褲下了。

但是不！他是Peter！是Spiderman！是紐約的好鄰居英雄，怎麼可以放任自己的爸爸被甜甜圈收服！

「不，Tony！你不可以這樣！」Peter喊出爸爸的名字，表情堅定不移、身體一寸不動：「你真的要控制了！」

「哦？是嗎？我真的不可以嗎？」Tony晃了晃羅賴把，銀色的寒光這麼閃過。

這、這不對吧！他用汎合金改裝了那把螺絲起子？不這根本毫無道理－－

「你爸爸的存在本身就毫無道理了。」方才一直都不存在的男人聲音這麼說著，聽到聲音的同時Peter便被拉進了那活像金色仙女棒畫出來的神奇圈圈裡頭－－他知道那神奇圈圈裡頭有什麼了，裡頭有他的另一個父親，而終點站是他的學校。

「不，爹地，你不能寵爸爸。」Peter表情義正言辭：「已經兩盒了－－」

「乖孩子去上課，乖。」Stephen說，他往前走回目前被甜甜圈喪屍佔據的工作間，而他們的兒子哀號著：「爹地－－」

「我會控制他的。」

「你放屁－－」

「乖。」

Peter的聲音在圈圈合攏時被掐斷了，嘆了一口氣，Stephen雙手抱胸的站在席地而坐吃甜甜圈的喪屍面前。

他想生氣，但沒法生氣－－是氣不起來，誰讓Tony在他轉過來的時候立刻放下甜甜圈，並且急急忙忙的站起來然後用一臉無辜的表情把他徹夜未眠的作品拿給他看，那東西甚至是－－

「Christine送你的錶。」他小心翼翼地以布包裹著而表情顯得十分滿足。小渾球的臉上甚至還有他用手背擦拭汗水而留下的油漬：「我知道其實你一直很想修好它，所以我想辦法了，還可以嗎？」

「……你為什麼要這麼做？」

「呃，彌補？」Tony搔了搔臉頰，手裡的污漬以及甜甜圈的糖粉讓他的臉頰更髒了。

「彌補什麼？」

「呃……」Tony嗨真的回答不出來。

Stephen不太懂－－事實上是不想去懂，他怎麼可能不懂這個全身覆蓋自卑感的男人在想什麼。他又深深地嘆了一口氣後走上前去，擁抱著對方比自己要顯嬌小的身軀然後雙雙跪坐在地上。

「我愛你。」他說，呼吸之間不是那香氣盈人的古龍水，而是一如既往的、會在工作間出現的金屬機油味。

但Tony不明白，他把錶放在一旁的椅子上，接著嘗試性地伸手回擁：「我也愛你？」他回應道，歪了一下頭用嘴唇吻了吻Stephen的耳朵。

「我愛你。」

「我也是。」

「我愛你。」

「我知道。」

「我愛你。」

「好了Stephen你都讓我害羞－－」

「所以，你不必替我修好這些東西。」Stephen依舊死死的擁著，Tony不太確定那顫抖是Stephen的舊疾還是他過於用力的擁抱，但他仍然好好的用手拍拍男人的背部，然後為他手上的髒污向斗篷道歉。

「但我希望你開心。」沉默許久，等到顫抖平息了Tony才說：「你總是一臉哀愁得望著那錶，我就覺得……」

「是的，我的確想念過往時光。」Stephen老實承認，然後發現Tony抖了一下，幾乎無法察覺。於是法師更用力地去擁住他的伴侶，並且低語：「聽著，但我更多的是為當時對Christine的差勁態度而感到抱歉。」Stephen深深的吸了一口氣，像一個做錯事情的孩童般仔細、而小聲的回答著：「我以錶作為警告、提醒，我讓它提醒我，要愛現在愛我的人。」

「而我，現在很愛你。」

他們又沉默了，沉默著聽那錶的秒針滴滴答答的走著。

Tony再度打破他們之間凝結的氣氛。

「Stephen。」

「嗯？」

「說我愛你。」

「我愛你。」

「再說一次。」

「我愛你。」

「再說一次。」

「我愛你，Tony.Stark。」Stephen抬起頭來，一向看透一切的灰色眼眸佈滿了一點點、甚至看不太出來的水氣：「我愛你，你接受了我；我愛你，我們一同奮戰；我愛你，你願意跟我過不平凡的－－」

「嘿Stephen。」

「嗯？」

「我是Tony.Stark。」Tony吻著法師的嘴唇，檀香、綠茶的清香令他安心：「但我也挺接受Mr.Strange這個稱呼的。」他輕聲說，句子裡頭盈滿著愛。

Stephen滿足了，是了、是了，這就是他們的愛，小心翼翼的、為了對方的、淡淡而帶著蜂蜜甜香的愛。

他舔了一口Tony的嘴角然後發出十分難得的咯咯笑聲。

好吧，或許他們的愛情還參雜了一點針車油味。  
  


【相視而笑】

也不知道是談到什麼，也許是單純的生活小事也許是普通的日常拌嘴，Peter說，Mr.Stark與Dr.Strange兩個交往不過兩個月，但是相處模式卻像是結縭20年以上的老夫老妻似的那麼具有默契－－也很噁心。

像是他們拌嘴吧，他們必須先花式誇讚對方個五分鐘再吵架三十秒，舉例來說大概就是：「Strange，就算你今天再怎麼帥、再怎麼聰明、再怎麼高又怎麼可靠，我還是覺得你刻薄的話讓我討厭！」接著就是另一人的：「那又如何？誰像你，就算你今天是天才、慈善家、花花公子還是說既體貼又充滿自信，我，Stephen.Strange，今天也不會再跟你說一句話！」

而在旁邊的Peter已經不知道這到底是不是吵架了，如果是，那幹嘛要先讚美對方？如果不是，那為什麼他們還是會打一架？

啊，對了，打架，這個也得談談。人一吵火氣大總是會打起來，打著打著總會不小心用出全力吧？可惜不是，這兩個人竟然是輕輕的擦過對方的身體再來嘲笑對方準度不好。

不對哦，不是準度不好而是你們捨不得吧？捨不得就算了真打出一個小傷口又得在那邊啊啊親愛的我不是真的要讓你受傷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

嘿，大人的吵架是什麼？小高三還真的參不透呢。

「那樣不好嗎？」Ned挑了挑眉毛詢問，嘴巴還嚼著Peter為了討好他（這個人今天在課堂完全遺忘了Ned的存在，獨自一人重新研究蜘蛛絲的配方，也難怪Ned生氣了）所以餵給他的洋芋片：「我自己認為那樣挺幸福的啊，至少在我看來是挺好的。」他正在修改學校的監視器影像好確保Peter的樣子不會被發現－－好吧好吧，他們是有Karen沒錯，但是Karen知道等於Friday知道，Friday知道等於Mr.Stark知道，Mr.Stark知道等於Dr.Strange也知道，然後Peter就完蛋了。而聽見Ned的問題Peter也只是搔搔臉頰，接著盤腿坐在Ned旁邊的椅子上，用下巴靠在好友的肩膀：「我覺得……是挺幸福的啦。」

像是他們總會一起出現在任何需要Mr.Stark露臉的場合，Mr.Stark會牽著他心愛的法師，兩人穿著類似款式的西裝登場。他會為他繫好領帶、他會為他別上袖扣。

他會告訴他，你依然完美。

Mr.Stark在聽見這句讚美時，會露出一個一點都不Stark的傻氣笑容，並且捧著Stephen的臉吻上去。

他們會不小心穿錯對方的拖鞋，但即使穿錯也不會覺得奇怪，而是坐在沙發上、兩人仔細端詳他們同款而不同號的拖鞋，然後再嘲笑對方的腳太大還是腳太小。

他們會認真的在廚房做菜，Mr.Stark的手藝出乎意料的很好。但也是後來才知道，那是他特別花時間為了Stephen學的。

『不要告訴他啊。』Mr.Stark瞇起雙眸，用食指抵住嘴唇對Peter小聲的噓：『我不讓那個傢伙覺得我是為了他學的，他會尾巴翹上天。』

不過尾巴翹上天的不是Dr.Strange，而是被稱讚的Mr.Stark就是了。

他們還有很多奇怪的生活習慣，例如出門還是會勾著對方的小指、例如每天需要一個早晨擁抱、例如會親自為對方整理衣領、例如會沒事盯著對方的臉，然後發笑，笑得止都止不住。

不過他們最特別的是固定會有的晚安－－當Mr.Stark真的趕不及回紐約或者法師因故無法自他所處的地方抽身的時候，他們依然會很努力、很努力的聯絡對方，然後告訴對方－－

『晚安，Tony，明天早晨見。』

『晚安，Stephen，明天早晨見。』

他們從未失約。

「這樣很幸福，不是嗎？」Ned笑咪咪地捏了捏Peter的耳朵這麼說著：「很多人想要這樣的幸福可沒有呢。」

「是啊。」Peter掏出手機，看著他昨夜拍到的照片－－那是Mr.Stark與Dr.Strange相擁而笑的照片。Dr.昨天很晚回來，也破天荒的沒有一通聯絡，那似乎是因為維度中的“東西”需要Dr.解決。

他們沒辦法聯絡、沒辦法找到蹤跡，於是他陪著Mr.Stark坐在休息廳等著。他知道Mr.Stark試圖專注於看書－－是從Dr.Strange那兒拿到的書，但鼻樑上的眼鏡似乎越來越沉重，他絲毫無法不去擔心他的情人他的伴侶。

直到大約過了三點半，Dr.Strange才自另一個空間跑出然後毫不猶豫的擁抱住Mr.Stark。

Peter這下知道沒自己的事情了，他安靜的退出休息廳將空間讓給他們倆。後續的事情是Peter透過門縫偷看到的，他們兩人跪坐在地上，沉默地相互擁抱，接著他們分開彼此而Dr.Strange撫著Mr.Stark的臉頰，美麗的灰色盛滿依戀最後滿溢而出。

而一如既往的，他們望著對方笑了出來。

就跟他們的日常生活一樣。

「也許，有對方笑容的生活才是他們的生活吧。」  
  
  
  


第二部分、早安，Tony  
  


而人們總說，Tony.Stark沒有心。

1、

「早安，Tony。」

「早安，Stephen。」他說：「我這次還是沒死成。」

「有我在，是不會讓你死的，所以別哭。」Stephen回應道。現在的時間四點都不到，於是他決定讓Tony再睡一會兒。Stephen重新整理枕頭令它蓬鬆，接著，便用那本身帶著些微顫抖的大掌扶著Tony的頭躺了回去。

「再休息一下。」

「噢。」Tony側臥著看向Stephen，他的枕頭因為他的眼淚所以有些濕溽，那雙因為焦慮反而精神起來的大眼眨呀眨：「在夢中也是嗎？我是說，你會來救我嗎？」他問，但似乎發現自己問了什麼錯誤的問題，Tony扭著身體靠近男人後輕拉住對方的衣角，他用不安又急促的聲音開口：「抱歉，我的意思是說……不，不我不應該——噢，天啊，抱歉，Stephen，我真的很抱歉，我不是——」

「是的，Tony。」法師並未收下枕邊人的道歉，他只是伸出他的手掌握住後者的手。男人的手粗糙，也溫暖地令Tony落淚：「在夢中，至尊法師不只會為了保護這顆星球而與黑暗對抗，他更願意好好保護Tony. Stark不受惡夢侵擾。」

三個月，已經過去三個月，距離美國隊長及其半數復仇者成員離去已過了這麼多的時間。然而議會裡的蟑螂並不會因為Tony正在養病以及也許開始有些心理問題而放過他。是的、是的，那些人仍舊用Steve他們的國際逃犯問題來威脅他逼迫他，好讓Tony.Stark放手他的一切可惜不，這是不行的，這些是絕對不能輕易放手的，Tony焦慮得咬壞了指甲。若是放手了，他將沒有本錢來跟那群人斡旋，最後實現讓Steve他們平安回家的願望。

但這裡還是他的家嗎？Tony心中的痛苦低喃，那條金眸子的黑蛇在他的心臟處蠕動攀爬，然後用他粗壯的蛇身緩慢捆住那枚心臟。親愛的，你覺得這裡還是美國隊長的家嗎？

是，絕對是，依然是，未來也會是。Tony被強迫轉過身去，接著Stephen拉下Tony自己咬著的手指。而後，他內心的不安被男人溫柔的檀香包裹。

親愛的鋼鐵人，只要你願意，這裡是所有人的家。

「謝了，Stephen。」Tony吐出一口氣，緊皺著的眉頭像花蕾盛開那樣舒展開來：「真的，謝謝。」

「至尊法師保證過，他會讓Tony.Stark不再受到惡夢侵擾。」Stephen挑起眉毛：「我下次跟你一起去協議談判。」

「……他們不是惡夢。」Tony笑了出來：「他們只是妄圖掌握力量的渾球。」

「哇噢，好吧，惡夢般的渾球也算。」

所以Tony仍未改變他的生活，甚至有更趨近忙碌的狀態——過於忙碌了，那個傢伙疲於奔命在這些混蛋事上，最後得到的結果就是差點過勞。不過當Tony即將昏迷之時，他心愛的奇怪法師就會在這種時候登場的——老實說，法師第一次在他的生活中登場的時候，也是在，Tony差不多要過勞死的時候。

『……你是誰？』

『Dr.Strange。』

『你是很奇怪沒錯，哈哈。』

『沒你奇怪。』那人說，冷冽的綠色眼眸帶了些許迷惑：『他們對你沒這麼好，但為什麼？』

『我心甘情願。』

於是那位奇怪的博士就留下來了，往後也成為Tony除卻Pepper以外，得力的助手之一。

Tony是真的感謝他們，真的……  
  


2、

「早安，Tony。」

「……早安，Stephen。」

又一次自噩夢中掙扎著醒來。Tony大喘著氣，顫抖的手指撫上曾被狠狠撕開的胸口。那兒溫暖、柔軟、甜——空洞、黑色、冰冷、潮濕。黏膩的黑蛇沿著Tony的左腳爬行而上，盤踞於黑如無底的洞穴裡。蛇等待著，等待著他天賜的靈活指頭進入，最後牠就能攀爬他帶著坑疤的手指，然後啃蝕、啃盡他的身軀。

背負著罪惡，噁心又骯髒的——

「Stark！」那聲彈指十分響亮，令Tony的眼眸望向聲音的主人。然而泛紅的眼眶帶著晶瑩的眼淚，而他的眼神仍然沒有聚焦，焦糖色的眸子蒙上了一層灰、一層夜以及一層悲。

「Stephen……？」Tony的手指仍一顫一顫地，他疼痛他不安，但依然奮力抬起去撫摸男人的臉龐：「早安……」

濕透了，Tony的枕頭，濕透了。

「早安，Tony。」Stephen用他發著顫的手拭去Tony額頭佈滿的細汗，他的手掌心很粗糙、也很冰冷：「你在北美的新總部，而你現在好好地躺在我們的床鋪上，所以你不必哭。」

「……噢。」

「而你這次進步了。」Stephen親吻伴侶蒼白的嘴唇：「你這次不是拉著我殉情，而是準備用掌心砲炸掉你自己。」

「Stephen，我——」

「但你知道嗎？」法師打斷對方要說出口的道歉：「我寧可和你殉情。」

「這不好笑，stephen。」Tony繃緊的身體被法師說的話戳了個小洞、放氣。他無力地低嘆著，然後將他的全部身心都放在Stephen要比他稍微高壯點的身體上。他們倆的對話中斷了，但誰也沒打算繼續讓話題延伸下去，只有Stephen任由伴侶把玩他的手——用手指輕戳，接著緩慢上爬讓兩人的手掌緊密貼合，最後十指交扣。

「我是說真的，Tony。」Stephen打破沉默，他反扣住男人的手掌，落在鋼鐵人褐髮上的吻細碎甜蜜：「我願意。」

「我拒絕。」Tony哼了哼聲，發現法師本來冰冷的手心逐漸暖和，而他內心的空洞也豐滿許多：「我是說，我拒絕讓你死亡，至少不會跟我一起死。」

「直到死亡將我們分離？」

「是。」

「那就不會有死亡這麼一回事。」

「……我胸口的洞還在。」沉默了好一會兒，Tony突兀地開口：「就那裡，胸腔正中央，黑壓壓的，沒有底，像個黑洞似的，總是填不滿。」

「是嗎？」

「但我愛你，我知道。」Tony眼角落了滴眼淚，Stephen慌張地想告訴他別哭。但他無法，只能靜靜地聽他訴說他的愛：「我真的知道，我愛你。」

「所以我不會哭，我愛你。」  
  


3、

「早安，Tony。」

「早安，Stephen，我——哇噢，你是認真的？」

他向他求婚了——用一枚普通到不行的戒指求婚，十分突然。

「你知道的。」那說話向來耿直——與其說耿直，不如說諷刺得過於真實，讓人想用他銳利的話語刺死這個混帳——的奇異博士搔著頭，然後像是腦袋記憶體過少那樣慢慢吐出他的話：「這只是形式的，我給你的是讓你殺死我的權利。」

「……如果我答應了。」Tony沒有正面答應Stephen的求婚，而是用荒謬到極致的問題回應這詭異到極致的求婚：「你是不是就獲得殺死我的權力？」

權利、權力，法師輕搖著頭：「不是。」他斂下眼眉，這令他總是嚴肅的面容柔和起來了。他拉過年長男人的手，小心、而誠懇地為他戴上不可破的誓言：「是你獲得我所有的一切，我愛你。」

「我也是，Stephen。」

然而愛你，等同於賦予了你傷害我的權利，不是嗎，Stephen。

所以感情是對等的，你賦予我，於是我同樣賦予你傷害我的權利，Tony。

“如果可以，我希望你不要傷害我。”

『如果可以，請不要讓我愛。』

會讓最愛的你傷害我，一定是我不夠完美。

是我不夠完美。

我不夠完美。

不夠完美。

不夠不夠不夠不夠不夠不夠不－－

“我傷害不了他，所以我愛他。”

“不，你是因為愛他，才傷害不了他。”

Tony的眼淚逐漸凝固、乾涸，接著，再也流不出淚水。

『放過他，Thanos。』他心愛的那個男人說：『放過他，我就交出寶石。』

於是腹部被插著銳刃、已經無法動彈的Tony只能眼睜睜地望著他的未婚夫交出寶石，然後然後，望著心愛的他以及他們共同疼愛的那個孩子化為塵埃消逝。

「為什麼。」Tony低喃，他的雙手在眼前的空氣中揮舞著，他試圖去抓住一點殘餘但是什麼都沒有什麼都沒有什麼都——

「Stephen——」這次他再也受不了了，他哭喊著，聲嘶力竭而撕心裂肺。Tony放棄了，他放任淚水橫流，好讓那些情感順著眼淚一點、一點地滑落，然後離開他的心。  
  


4、

『早安，Tony。』

「早安，_____。」

時間緩慢流逝，但也迅速走過。現在何時？此為何處？是誰逐漸遺忘世界，又是誰遺忘彼此？

沒有不記得，只是遺忘罷了。

Tony曾為人流淚，日以繼夜地流著嚎著。而如今淚水早已乾涸，他也遺忘他是為誰而流。

只有無名指的那枚戒指能夠提醒他：也許她、或他，就是Tony.Stark為此哭泣的人。

僅此而已。

說到底，又為什麼要哭？

他的雙眼迷茫，接著在將軍遞來的協議寫上Fuck You Bitch，並且愉悅地看著老男人的跳腳以及接受那不怎麼可怕的威嚇。

他們說，Tony.Stark逐漸冷漠——又變回那個高傲自大的Tony.Stark。

「噢，是嗎。」聽完Pepper的話，Tony一點都沒興趣地將公文丟在一名下屬的臉上：「那個什麼……Bum？噢，抱歉，是Beck對吧。拿去改改你這個垃圾全息投影，又或者你乾脆全部重新做過，因為連修改都嫌浪費時間。」

「Tony！」

「不然你要我怎麼樣？」Tony望著Pepper挑起眉毛：「難道熱情有飯吃還是我得像獎勵狗一樣說Good girl？」

有什麼東西隨著他的眼淚離去。

Pepper氣憤地踏著高跟鞋離開辦公室，Tony無所謂似的聳肩。

「世界一片祥和。」

有什麼東西，讓他遺忘了什麼。

「我冷漠？」Tony張開雙手：「說到底，奉獻犧牲有什麼好處呢？」

記憶的空白。

不是遺忘，而是無法記得。

奉獻犧牲有什麼好處呢？

「奇怪。」他困惑：「Friday，我們有招攬年輕英雄嗎？」

「並沒有，Boss。」

「那我的資料庫怎麼有高中生身材的戰衣設計？算了，刪除。」

他是不是失去了什麼？

關於Tony的情感、行為——全部，改變得突然。他越發冷漠，固執己見，甚至比以前要自大、要羞辱人。

人們總是說，Tony Stark沒有心。

但誰在乎？至少Tony不在乎。假設Tony都不在乎了，其他人在乎做什麼？

又有誰會特意去在乎呢？

置於桌上那殘破不堪的錶刻著Tony的名字，很奇怪又令這位富豪感到想吐。

這是什麼？這不是他會挑選的款式，而他對這錶甚至完全沒有絲毫印象，這究竟……啊。

「Ste——」

滴答。

噹、噹、噹、噹——

老鐘響了七次，早晨過於強烈的陽光刺痛他的焦糖色眸子。

唉。他懊惱，明明交代過Friday要把窗簾拉……噢，他沒有。奇怪，怎麼印象中有交代？算了。

Tony收回方才要踏出房門的腳，長年藏於盔甲以及皮鞋的腳踝蒼白無比，再加上一堆亂七八糟的疤痕，仿若踏在刀刃獻舞的舞女。

有誰心疼過嗎？Tony用手指磨蹭了一下他的腳後跟。「似乎」的確有人心疼過，但是Tony實在想不起來是誰，他只記得他現在應該回去穿上他的黃紅色毛毛拖，好讓他的腳底板不再因為磁磚地寒冷。

「早安，Friday 。」

「早安，Boss。」

  
外頭人車的聲音過於大聲了，Tony笑了笑，早安，美麗的世界。  
  
  


【第一系列的後記】

今天試填志願，我在這邊幹嘛我也不知道。

不過修改的很開心，然後也寫的很開心，雖然只有第一篇是新的。

謝謝大家愛我。第三篇是使用KZ(噗浪：kzart23)的圖片(噗浪編碼：msdhey)。雖說KZ說可以用他的圖可是不……KZ的圖應該被美美的裱框……(臭腦粉)謝謝她老人家接受我的任性，我愛她。

最後謝謝ㄅㄅ讓我滑壘成功，他是我一切的愛。

然後拉肚子，好痛苦。

飛

2018/07/12 祝我弟生日快樂  
  


【第二系列的後記】

最後的最後。

他一樣是在那個風和日麗的午後遇見那個傢伙的。男孩就坐在樹蔭底下，在強烈的陽光照射下而產生的樹葉碎影灑落在他身上，就像奶油蛋糕上灑的巧克力碎片。

他為何在這裡呢？不知道，他迷茫地盯著那男孩，試圖尋求幫助。他頭有點痛，直至清脆的鈴鐺聲以及獨特的檀香味包圍他的身體周圍後，他才舒緩並且明白。他知道了，他知道為什麼了——那個傢伙朝他走來，帶著屬於自己的自信笑容笑容。

「嗨，Stephen，今天想去哪裡啊？」他雙手握住眼前男孩的手開口詢問，隨著陽光變換色彩的眼眸似乎甜蜜地能讓人忘記任何事情。閉上雙眼，另一個人吻了吻他的嘴唇。

「我想跟Tony回家。」

他們笑了，笑著擁抱對方。

人們總說，Tony Stark沒有心，但誰又在乎呢？

晚安，Tony。

晚安，這個世界。  
  


2019/07/08 飛


End file.
